


Accidental Experiment

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DNA, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: If you do SteveXBucky ships, can you do a fic where the reader is the daughter of those two? I always had this idea that HYDRA took their DNA and created a baby from it. During a mission, the Avengers find the girl being experimented on, and no one knows who she is until she needs a blood transfusion. I know this is pretty specific but you have such wonderful writing and I am horrible at it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Accidental Experiment

“Extracting” The lead scientist said deep in thought, while both subjects were unconscious. Hyrda had captured Captain America and The Winter Soldier to conduct a series of high risk experiments. Suddenly, a bomb exploded the Hyrda base and the experiment was only half complete. The scientists yelled and screamed to each other, grabbing weapons and heading to the location of the attack.

Throughout the chaos, one of the scientists accidentally mixed the DNA together. He noticed the mistake and almost exterminated it but realized the DNA was fusing together in a way he’d never seen. Amazed, he put a lid on the container and flead the base just as the rescue team released Rogers and Barnes. The men awoke, barley able to stand. 

The scientist held tightly onto the container and hid in the dark, waiting for silence. Hours passed and his back was sore, his feet cramped but it was worth it for the now abandoned base all to himself as he experimented with the genetic human life formed by two males and different chemicals and serums that mixed together when the roots of the base shook.

————————–

_5 years later_

“Dad?” I giggled. 

“Yes?” He smiled back at me. 

“Who is my mother?” I say getting serious. I never knew my mother only my father. He sighed and I knew it wasn’t going to be a happy evening. 

“You are adopted” He admits. My heart stilled and my brain didn’t understand. “What?” I ask. 

“I am not your real dad. Your parents died in a car crash just after you were born” He says with a face I can’t read. 

“Why are you telling me now?” I start to cry. Tears fall down my innocent young face. 

“There isn’t ever going to be the right age so you ask, I answer” He says before standing up, turning the tv off and walking out.

————————-

_12 years later_

I unlock the door and throw my bag to the wooden floor. 

“I’m home” I yell out. No reply. I shrug and walk upstairs to my room deciding to take my bag with me as father always talked about being tidier. I jumped on my bed and pulled my laptop from my bag, opening it I start watching a movie. Hours passed quicker than I thought. The knock at my door disturbed me from my movie. 

“Come in” I call out, knowing it would be only one person.

The door handle twisted and opened to see my father in the doorway. 

“We gotta go” He says, knowing how disappointed I would be. 

“What?” I say with disrespect. 

“We have to go. Pack your things we are leaving first thing in the morning. 

"No” I say. 

“I’ve finally made friends here, I have a life here” He spins around faster than the speed of light and stormed towards me. I moved as far back against the wall as much as I could.

“Friends? I told you no friends allowed!” He shouts. My heart races in fear and adrenaline pumps throughout my body. 

“Well I wanted a friend” I say back. He steps back and starts to leave. 

“Well we are leaving anyway so pack or don’t pack we are going tomorrow morning”

“No” I decline. 

“No?” He barks back. Fire burns and anger overcomes my fear. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do you aren’t my real father!” I scream with passion. The devil inside him must have come back as he latched onto my arm and dragged me out of my room. 

“No!” I yell. 

“Let me go!” He doesn’t reply back.

I realise he is dragging me outside. He grabs the keys and pulls the door shut with a slam. I thought of breaking free but I knew it would anger him even more. I get shoved into the car seat and he comes around to start the car. We drive away and I don’t dare say a word.

I try to keep calm and control my breathing when he is driving like a maniac. Ten minutes later we pull up in a familiar building. I’m so fixated on the building that when I release its his work he yanks me out of the car. “Act normal” He growls low. I do as he says and smile while walking past the receptionist and co-workers.

Once he gets let through the door opens and his private science lab is presented in front of me. My mind scans over the room and before I know it, a needle is struck into my neck and it felt like the words had been taken from my mouth and replaced with silent screams. 

He throws me onto what I assume is the experiment table. It is metal and cold it feels like it is burning my skin. I try to move my body, my hands, my anything. I was paralysed, couldn’t move, could barely breathe.

Before he could turn back around from whatever he was doing on the bench a roaring noise erupted someone near us. The sounds of glass crashing, guns and screams surround me while my vision is just a blur.

My body falls off the table and onto the floor. My dad runs off to god knows where. Panic settles in. I don’t know where I am or what is happening. My mind feels like its shutting down and my body won’t move. I give in and into the shadows I go.

———————

Another loud bomb rattles me awake with fright. I try to move my toes and it comes with ease. Whatever he injected into me must have been temporary. My hand rests on the floor while I go to push myself up. A sharp stinging pain attacks at my abdomen. I went to inspect the pain to find warm substance on my body.

I am still dizzy and overwhelmed by the commotion I start to think my mind is playing tricks on me. I lift my hand up infant of my face to find its red. I couldn’t feel any pain, only if I moved the open wound that is on my stomach would feel as if a demon is trying to crawl out of my body.

I try to control my panic breath but its out of control. I flip onto my stomach and extreme pain follows. I bite my lip and drag myself across the floor. The room is eerily quiet with the execution of moving debris around me. My breathing is ragged and it pierces the air with a sharp knife. 

Out of nowhere someone speaks and another and another, like a group of people. I holt my escape and stay still. I wasn’t risking anything.

The voices get louder every passing minute. Suddenly the door of my room is pushed open with force.

“Seems this place has cleared out” Says a man. 

“Good. I’ll let our informant have his reward, this was a big base” Said another. I couldn’t see, only hear. I hoped they wouldn’t come near me.

“It’s disguised well” The other hummed in agreement. I tried to shimmy under a table but hit something which caused a domino effect. Things started to fall off the table and the men started yelling until debris hit me on the head and knocked me out cold.

——————

I am barely conscious. My eyes wont open and I can only hear words here and there.

“Too much blood”

“Transfusion”

“Lucky”

“Unknown”

I couldn’t make sense of it. I slowly managed to open my eyes. I spotted a doctor and a man talking to said doctor. I grumbled in pain when my head started to throb uncontrollably. Both men looked at me until the doctor came over. 

“Hi. I’m Dr. Reys” He announces in a soft tone. 

“Whats going on?” I ask, my throat burning with each word. 

“Well, you have 2 broken ribs, fractured wrist and had to endure a blood-transfusion. You, Miss are quite lucky” He says, reading off his board.

My head has started to calm down and my eyes start to adjust. I’m too afraid to move. 

“We took some of your DNA, for the transfusion and the results are remarkably astounding” Dr. Reys says, eyes still glued to the board, shifting through papers. The other man looks over his shoulder, not resisting the curiosity. I swear I saw the blood drain out of his face. He looked pale and the doctor look gobsmacked.

“What?” I croak out, curiosity taking over. 

“Thats why you needed our blood?” The man asked. 

“I’m Steve, your biological father” He says to me. 

“And Bucky. How can two men have a child?” Steve asks the doctor. My heart leaps in joy. My blood in my veins has never rushed so much. I’ve always wanted to know my father and here he is right in front of me. After only a split second of ultimate happiness, confusion and fear overrides any current emotions.

“What?” I stammer out, sitting up. 

“Well your DNA is quite unique. I can’t quite wrap my he’d around it but if it wasn’t for the part blood transfusion we would have never known. This will be a remarkable study” Dr. Reys says in amazement, but fear takes over as soon as he said study. 

I saw those movies about mermaids not coming out because of being experimented on and I felt like a theoretical mermaid. 

“No!” Steve said in disgust after he looked at me.

He stood too close for comfort at this point but yet I felt some what protected. “You cant just experiment on her” He spoke with authority. 

“She’s just a kid” He argued. 

‘I can’t promise anyone else won’t" The doctor spoke quietly, placing his board down. 

“We’ll keep her hidden and safe” He looked at me with puppy dog eyes as to tempt me to agree. I already new deep down my life was going to be along the lines like this.


End file.
